


A Welcoming You Would Never Forget

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: My Lucky Strike [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Modern Middle Earth, hitting of reader, mentioning of OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You go to Kili and Fili's home. But you aren't expecting what you see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Welcoming You Would Never Forget

You pulled your long hair back a few brightly colored dreads that weren’t part of your real hair stuck out against your natural locks of hair. You wore a tight white tank top that showed off your arms. Your one arm had a tattoo on it that was part of your family crest so to speak decorated upon it in bright blue, red, and black. You wore a pair of tight blue skinny jeans and a pair of black ballet shoes. You grabbed the keys to your car and left your little loft that you had bought not too long ago.

 

You were not going to admit that you were slightly afraid of seeing Kili and Fili today. After the surprise visit from them it needlessly left you breathless seeing them both there. You missed both of them dearly and were torn in seeing them. You got into your car and started it up. Granted it wasn’t the best car that you could own, but you tried. It wasn’t as lavished as the princes cars, but it was something that you could call yours.

 

You blared your music as you drove to Kili and Fili’s home. Your mind was racing back to the times that you were in school. You remembered how Kili and Fili who were both ahead of you in school. Fili was a senior, Kili was a junior and you of course were a sophomore in high school. You were always torn between the two when you had classes together.

 

You had your eyes on both of them and you couldn’t decide on who you wanted to be with. No you had never seen the looks that they had given to you when you were around them. You always thought that they cared about you as only a friend and nothing more. You had seen both Kili and Fili go through heartbreak and it caused yours to break every time that they had a failed relationship.

 

They had also seen you have a failed relationship in high school. They were the ones that you went to when you had that failed relationship instead of going to your father, knowing fully well enough that your father, Dwalin would behead the boy who had hurt you.

 

But sadly this was one of the cases that you had just gotten out of another breakup and your father had no idea that you were seeing someone and that was one of the reasons why you hadn’t seen the princes and now you were concerned that they might bring up the fact that you hadn’t seen them wasn’t just because of you busting your ass off in your tattoo studio. You didn’t want to tell them that your ex didn’t want you to ever see them. He was someone very controlling.

 

_“I don’t want you to see them ever again.” Your boyfriend of four months said to you. His voice very low in a hiss._

_Your eyes widened when you looked at him. You couldn’t believe that he was ordering you like this. He had never stopped you before. What was he so afraid of?_

_“I don’t want you to see them again.” He hissed again._

_“I thought you were fine with me hanging out with Kili and Fili?” You asked softly. “What is so wrong with me hanging out with them?”_

_“I have seen the way you look at them when you are hanging out with them. Don’t deny it. Mahal I know you have a crush on the both of them. I don’t want you to see them not while you are with me.” He shouted at you._

_You gasped. You were not expecting your boyfriend of four months to do this to you. Ordering you around and saying that you have a crush on your two best friends. The princes no less. You did have a crush on both of the princes, but you kept it well hidden. You weren’t going to tell your boyfriend that._

_He smacked you across the face causing you to bump into your inks for your tattoo machine. “Do you understand that?” He demanded. His voice cold and cruel towards you._

_You held your cheek in pain. How were you going to explain this to Kili and Fili. You couldn’t just stop hanging out with your two favorite princes. It would cause a problem for you and both boys would be suspicious if you stopped hanging out with them._

 

You shook your head. You weren’t willing to remember that. It bothered you that your ex was still keeping an eye out in what you were doing, but you were not going to let him stop you from seeing your two best friends. You pulled into the driveway of your friends home and killed the engine to your car. You got out of the car and looked up at the house that Kili and Fili both shared since they had gotten out of high school and it been a while since you had last been there.

 

You took a deep breath as you slowly began to walk up the red brick path up to the house. Your hands went into your skinny jeans as you walked. You stopped at the door and knocked on it shyly. You put your hand back into your pocket as you waited for someone to answer the door.

 

Kili opened the door. He was dressed in a tight wife-beater tank top and a pair of faded black jeans that had holes in the knees. Something that you always loved seeing him in. It wasn’t fair to you or your poor ovaries. He was like sex on a stick. So was his brother. It truly bothered you. Kili smiled a cheeky smile. He was glad to see you standing there like you had promised. “Come on in.” He said moving out of the way to allow you to come into their house.

 

You put your hands in your back pockets and slowly came into their house.

 

“I really thought that you weren’t going to come here.” Kili admitted, as he shut the door. He placed his hand on your lower back causing your eyes to widen slightly as he led you into the living room.

 

You heard a guitar and knew right away that it was Fili. So he hadn’t stopped playing? That really meant a lot to you that he hadn’t stopped playing since you were the one that played with him. You’re eyes were glued onto Fili.

 

Fili was lounging on the couch with his eyes closed playing his red guitar. He wasn’t even wearing a shirt allowing you to see the blond chest hair that was scattered across his chest. His pants were blue jeans and really tight which caused your mouth to go dry. His feet were bare as well. It was as if he wasn’t ready for your visit today or he was trying to tease you with his body.

 

You bit the inside of your lip.

 

“Fee… put a shirt on.” Kili said from your side.

 

You looked out of the corner of your eyes and saw that Kili’s brown eyes were smoldering as he looked at his big brother. You had never seen that kind of look from Kili ever in your life. You were slightly confused of why Kili was raking his eyes over Fili like that. You shook your head at the thought. There was no way that Kili had feelings like that towards his older brother.

 

Fili looked at his little brother with a coy smile. “She doesn’t seem to disapprove of this Kee as much as you do.” He said, as his eyes went to you causing your cheeks to turn pink.

 

“You are making her embarrassed. Put a shirt on.” Kili said throwing Fili’s blue shirt at him.

 

Fili moved and put his guitar down and pulled the blue shirt on over his head. “Fine Kee.” He said shaking his head. He moved some more and put his feet down on the carpeted floor.

 

You nervously moved your fingers. You were more concerned about why Kili and Fili were acting this way. You were also concerned about what they were going to say when they found out that your ex-boyfriend was keeping you away from them. They would hunt him down even though he had left Erebor to go to the Iron Hills.

 

“Have a seat. We have a lot to talk about.” Kili said with a grin pushing you towards Fili.

 

You ended up between the two of them.

 

“Now, do you mind giving us the real reason why you couldn’t hang out with us.” Fili said looking at you.

 

You gasped. You knew that this was coming, but it still wasn’t fair to you. You really didn’t want Kili and Fili to go after him. “I was busy working.” You said admitting half of the truth.

 

Kili and Fili shared a look. They both knew that you weren’t telling the whole truth. There was something that you were hiding from them.

 

“Yeah, sure tell us another one.” Kili said crossing his arms.

 

You bit the inside of your lip. You knew that you had to tell Kili and Fili what had happened. This was really concerning. You were really hoping that Kili and Fili would not go after your ex.

 

“Come on. Tell us what the real reason is. Work couldn’t take up all your time.” Fili said placing his hand on your leg causing you to jump.

 

You looked down knowing that you had to tell now. There really wasn’t any way to get out of it. You took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “He wouldn’t let me.”

 

“Who wouldn’t let you?” Kili asked, his voice was laced with concern. Who dared stop you from seeing them?

 

“My ex-boyfriend.”

 

Kili and Fili looked at one another. Anger flashed in both of their eyes.

 

“He isn’t worth it.” You told them. You shook your head. “He won’t ever be worth it. He is already gone. I kicked him out.”

 

“He still  have no right.” Said Fili his knuckles were turning white.

 

“He couldn’t stop you from seeing us.” Kili said trying to sooth his anger.

 

“He was threatened.” You stated as if it wasn’t that much of a problem.

 

“Threatened?” The brothers asked, both of them looking at you. There was shock written across both of their faces.

 

“Yes, he thought that the two of you were going to take me away from him.” You shook your head at the thought. “He was insecure.” There you had admitted that your ex-boyfriend felt truly threatened by the princes.

 

Both boys laughed at the idea.

 

“He stopped you from seeing us because he thought he was going to lose you. We are your best friends. He shouldn’t have felt so threatened.” Kili said running his hand over his mouth.

 

Fili nodded his head. “Yes, if we wanted you that badly we would have let you know how much we loved you.” He said leaning back in the couch.

  
Your eyes widened. That was the one thing that you truly wanted to hear from one of them. You had cared for them both and couldn’t see yourself without them in your life. You truly were in a pickle. 


End file.
